Plot To Kill
by zaracatilina
Summary: **CH. 2 up** (probably change title later)Someone wants Harry dead. Badly. And they'd do anything to get him dead, even if it means getting through his friends. SUCK at summaries...please read...
1. Default Chapter

****

Zara: Well, I'm not sure where this fic is going really. It just seems to be going somewhere though. ::shrugs:: but enjoy nonetheless

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. . .I wish then I'd be the rich one. . .Muhahaha. . .I'm calm now.

* * * *

The snow fell lazily around the trio as they made their way to Hagrid's house. It was like someone shook a snow globe and made the world seem whiter. Harry laughed as he watched Ron trip and fall face first into a snow bank.

"How on earth did you trip?" Harry asked, bending down to help his friend up.

"Uh. . ." Ron muttered, an evil glint twinkling in his eyes. 

Hermione saw and warned, "Uh-oh, Harry, he's up to something!" 

But it was too late for Harry to do anything for Ron had already grabbed his arm, and yanked him into the snow bank, and the snow fight had begun. Ron threw a snowball at Hermione, trying to get her in on the fun, but she stepped nimbly out of the way and slowly began to walk again, grinning.

It was their sixth year at Hogwart's and despite the Dark Lord aka Voldemort rising again, and everyone seemed to have forgotten that little factor as the Christmas spirit was taken by everyone. Sure, after Christmas the fear would return, but alias it was a merry time and all wanted to be with their families.

Hermione reached Hagrid's door and knocked gently on it, waiting for it to open and reveal a cheerful Hagrid. But she was wrong and did not expect to see Hagrid upset as he opened the door and mumbled, "Hiya Hermione."

Instantly alert, she stepped in and asked, softly, "Hagrid, what is the matter?"

Hagrid glanced out the door to see that Ron and Harry were still going at it with the snow balls and replied, "Best to wait fer 'Arry and Ron."

"Alright. . . Mind if I make us some tea, then, while we wait for the boys to calm down a bit?" Hermione asked, taking off her cloak, and going to the kitchen area to get the stuff.

Hagrid smiled a real smile. "Hermione, yeh go right 'head." He told her shutting the door, knowing that Ron and Harry would probably be out there for awhile.

* * * *

Harry threw a snowball at Ron, which hit him square in the face. "Ha ha! Gotcha Ron!" Harry yelled and ducked as Ron threw one back at him. 

"Hey, Harry, where's Hermione?" Ron suddenly asked, looking around. "Did she just leave us?"

Harry shrugged as he glance around. "She probably went ahead to talk to Hagrid. Say, how long have we been out here?" He asked, standing up and brushing himself off.

"I dunno. For awhile, I think." Ron replied. He shivered. "I'm getting cold and I think I'm wet." He stood up as well and grinned. "And I bet Hagrid's got a nice warm fire going on as well."

Harry grinned. "I'll race you!" He said and before Ron could reply he was already off, running.

"Hey, no fair!" Ron yelled, taking off after his friend. 

The two teens ran the short distance to Hagrid's house, with Harry winning. He waited at the door to catch his breath, when Ron caught up to him. Ron threw him a dirty look and grumbled, "That wasn't fair, Potter! You could have waited!"

Harry laughed and reached for the door knob, ready to open it when Ron slipped, fell against Harry and the two fell through the door in which Hagrid had opened for them. Hermione laughed at the sight at of them, sprawled on the floor, all tangled and snow everywhere.

"Did you two have a fun time?" She teased, reaching down and helping her friends up. Realizing that the two were shivering she ushered them to the fireplace and handed each a hot cup of tea.

Harry and Ron nodded, each muttering a "thank-you" to Hermione as they took their tea and gingerly sat down on the wooden floor near the warm, blazing fire.

"Harry is a bit unfair, though," Ron told them. "He wants a race and yet, he gets a head start."

Harry laughed. "It's your fault your so slow, Ron!" He teased, taking a sip. He rolled his eyes as Ron just stuck out his tongue.

Hermione glanced at Hagrid to see if his mood had improved and to her surprise it did. He was smiling down at the two boys, and he caught her looking, he gave her a wink.

"Hagrid," She whispered, "did you still want to tell us what's bothering you?" 

Hagrid glanced at the boys again to see that their spirits were high, and that they were still teasing one another. "No, 'Ermione, they seem to be in a good mood. It's good for 'Arry to be in a good mood despite the recent events in the past year or two." He told her quietly.

Hermione tilted her head. "Are you sure, Hagrid?"

"Yes, Hermione. . .Why don't yeh go sit next to them?" Hagrid suggested.

"Hmmm. . . I suppose but ---" Hermione started to say but never got a chance to finish her sentence for Ron had yelled, "Harry!" and she spun around in time to see Harry collapse, dropping his tea cup, shattering .

Ignoring the shattered pieces, Ron lunged forward, trying to soften Harry's fall. He caught his friends head in time and gasped as his knee leaned on some of the broken glass.

"Hermione, get a pillow. . .!" Ron gasped, moving the shards away so she could place the pillow there. 

She shoved a pillow in the spot and helped Ron settle Harry onto it. Both of them noticed that his scar was burning through Harry's hand. They looked up at one another, both locking eyes, both knowing that Lord Voldemort was somewhere near if Harry's scar was starting to act up.

"Either You-Know-Who is near or danger is very near," Ron whispered quietly.

"Harry, Harry!" Hermione cried desperately, wanting her friend to wake up. She gently shook him.

But Harry was not waking up. . .For Harry's eyes may be closed but he was seeing something that the other's could not see. He was seeing Lord Voldemort. . . 

* * * *

__

Harry flinched and winced as his scar kept burning him. He flung a hand up to his forehead, his eyes squeezed shut at the intense pain. Hearing voices he cautiously opened his eyes to see that he was no longer in Hagrid's house, that there was no Ron or Hermione or Hagrid.

He was somewhere entirely different. Somewhere far, somewhere that was miles away from Hogwarts. He knew he was dreaming, that he was seeing something. That his real body was at Hagrid's house. . .Yet this itself felt entirely real.

Where am I? _Harry thought, cautiously sitting up and looking around. He noticed that he was in an old house, that there were only oil lamps around and about. Standing up, he fought a wave of dizziness that almost sent him reeling back into blackness. . ._

The voices he heard earlier came back, and it seemed like they were getting closer to him. Looking around the room, he found a spot to hide, in case the visitors weren't something he didn't want to deal with. 

He quietly hide behind a cornered lazy-a-boy chair in the corner and just in time for all too familiar voices came into the room.

"But, My Lord, every attempt we have made for the Potter boy has been unsuccessful." Came a quivering voice. 

"Quiet, Wormtail!" Snarled Voldemort. "I am quite of aware of this. It seems like all of Dumbledore's plans of protecting the boy seems to have worked. And it is getting quite annoying that none, NONE, of my plans have worked."

Harry blinked. Lately, in the summer holidays, instead of going to the Dursley's , Harry has been going to the Weasley's. The Dursley's never really cared; they hadn't missed him and needed the space back anyhow. Whereas the Weasley's were more than please to have him over as if they knew something that he did not.

"What shall we do, Lord?" Wormtail quivered a question.

"I don't know yet. . .Get out!" Snapped Voldemort. "Give me time to think, I shall come up with yet another plan. But this plan will not fail. Oh no, Harry Potter will join his parent's and die."

Harry shivered, and then his scar started to burn again. "Ow!" He gasped, a little too loudly and then realizing too late what he did, flung a hand over his mouth.

"What was that?" Voldemort hissed, his face swiveling toward Harry's direction. "Wormtail, check this room. NOW." He ordered.

Wormtail started in the direction of Harry, shivering not of the cold but of the fear of his master. He was about to check behind the chair, revealing Harry's hiding spot when the pain in his scar intensified and before Wormtail could check, Harry vanished.

"There's no one here, my Lord," Wormtail said, looking behind the chair.

"Hmmm, maybe not now. . ." Voldemort replied quietly, "but maybe a few seconds ago. Check the whole house to make sure. NOW."

Wormtail ran out of the room quickly, not wanting to anger the Dark Lord. Voldemort smiled coldly and whispered, "I know you were here Harry Potter. How you manage, I want to know."

With that he stared into the flames as they grew brighter, his mind on a plan to destroy the Potter boy.

* * * *

Harry gasped, as he woke up. He felt someone shaking him gently and calling his name. As his eyes became focused, he realized that he was no longer in Hagrid's house but in the hospital wing of the school and that it was Dumbledore that was shaking him awake and saying his name.

"Harry, Harry," Dumbledore said gently. "Are you alright, my boy?"

"I-I'm fine," Stammered Harry, sitting up. "Where's- where's Hermione and Ron and Hagrid?"

"Right here," Came a worried voice on Harry's left. He turned to see that all three of his friends were all staring at him with concern.

"Oh, Harry, you were out for so long, that . . .that Hagrid had to carry you to the hospital wing and to send for Dumbledore. . .Are you okay?" Hermione said all in one breath.

Ron looked a little pale and he added, "You really scared me there, Harry. Hermione was right, you were out for so long. . ."

"I- I- thanks. . ." Harry whispered, looking at Hagrid. "I- I'm okay, really." He then looked at Hermione who had tears shining in her eyes and to Ron who was getting some color back.

"I'm glad yer alright Harry," Hagrid told him. "And I'd like to stay but I 'ave got to go do some things. I'll check up on ye in a bit."

"Thanks, Hagrid," Harry said again, and watched as his friend walk out of the hospital room. He turned to Dumbledore, who seemed to be waiting patiently for him to start speaking.

"Professor," Harry started, as he touched his scar, "I-I saw him. And Wormtail."

Hermione and Ron both gasped, trading uneasy looks with one another. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes slightly and nodded as if he expected this. He stared into Harry's green eyes and waited for him to carry on.

"They. . .were talking about how every time-every time," he faltered, "that they got near me to kill me their plan always got spoiled. And that it was getting rather annoying. . .And-and-"

"And what, Harry?" Dumbledore asked gently.

"I gasped out loud I think, they heard me though. Voldemort ordered Wormtail to search the room and he came in my direction and then I woke up here. . .But-but they're working on a plan to-to actually get to me this time."

"No!" Cried Hermione. She spun to the Headmaster. "Professor Dumbledore, you can't let anything happen to Harry!" She pleaded.

"Nothing's going to happen to Harry," Dumbledore told her calmly. "We'll just protect him the best we can."

"Besides," Ron said, and everyone else looked at him, "Harry is Harry Potter. He has seen and been with You-Know-Who and has come out alive each time. You're strong and unique like that, Harry. You know, whatever happens, happens and Harry is always going to be alive."

"Mr. Weasley is right, Miss Granger." Dumbledore told her. 

"I wish I had that confidence," muttered Hermione, although no one seemed to have heard her for Harry agreed with both Ron and Dumbledore.

"Hermione, don't worry. Professor Dumbledore and Ron are both right. I can survive. I have for the last six or so years, and when I was a baby." Harry told her quietly. "I think one more time won't. . .won't kill me."

"B-but you don't know that, Harry!" Hermione cried angrily. "Maybe the next time you get near You-know-who, it may be the very last time!"

"Hermione!" Ron said, his voice breaking, "stop saying that! Nothing's going to happen to Harry!"

Harry grabbed her hands and told her quietly, looking straight into her eyes, "Nothing is going to happen to me, Hermione. I won't let it. Professor Dumbledore won't let it. I have a lot of people protecting me, Hermione." He paused. "And I have a feeling as soon as you leave here, you're going to go up to the library to find some of protecting spell. . ."

Hermione smiled a little. "How you know me, Harry Potter!" She replied. She leaned forward and gave him a hug. "I just don't want anything to happen to you, Harry, you're my friend!" She whispered into his ear.

"As you are mine," he simply replied.

"And I suppose I'm chopped liver, huh?" Teased Ron, grinning as Harry and Hermione both laughed and dragged him into their hug.

Professor Dumbledore smiled as the group of friends laughed and giggled, momentarily forgetting what had happened. Dumbledore stood up and walked away quietly, knowing that Harry was in good hands. His friends would always be there, by his side, to help him through whatever he had to endure. 

And one of the reasons why Harry Potter would never die. He had qualities that Voldemort did not have and did not understand. He was well protected just by that.

* * * *

Draco Malfoy's cold eyes searched the school halls for something or rather, someone. Usually over the holidays, he'd go home and spend the time there. But he had a feeling that he was not wanted at home and signed up to stay at the school over the weeks.

Leaning against the stone walls in a relaxed pose, he smirked at people avoided him. It was a wonderful feeling, having people simply fearing you because you were a Malfoy. And that you're father was powerful as well.

Suddenly, the person he was waiting for, was walking down the halls. Only of course, he had his friends flanked by his side, as if he was someone truly special. Scorn flickered across Draco's face and a hint of jealously shined in his eyes.

__

What in blazes is so special about Harry Potter? He thought to himself, pushing himself off of the wall, and went about to block Harry's way.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Snapped Harry, his green eyes flashing.

Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger both crossed their arms across their chest and glared at him. As if they were daring him to touch Harry. 

"Oh, nothing, just wanting how you're fairing after the Quidditch game with Ravenclaw." Draco answered lazily, aware of the other students stopping to listen.

"Hmm, how nice of you to care, Malfoy," Hermione replied coldly. "As I remember, the match was weeks ago."

"Did I ask you to interfere with my conversation with Potter, Granger?" Draco replied icily.

"Anything you have to say to Harry, you can say to us as well, Malfoy," Ron stated.

Harry smiled, glad that his friends were by his side. Sure, he could do fine without them, but he was glad that they were willing to fight for him and with him. He took a step and shrugged as he walked past Draco.

"I'm quite fine, Malfoy. You needn't worry, I'll be fine and ready to catch the snitch before you in our next match." Harry said, ignoring the pink that started to appear on Draco's face.

Ron and Hermione both raised their eyebrows at Draco, smirked and followed Harry, both resisting the urge to burst into laughter at the expression on Draco's face. 

"You'll regret that, Potter!" Draco shouted after the trio, but they ignored it with a burst of laughter.

"I reckon you got the best of him on that round, Harry," Ron told him, grinning. "You should've seen his face! It was bloody brilliant!"

"Why is here anyways? I mean," Hermione wondered, "he's usually gone for the holidays."

Harry stopped walking and Ron nearly bumped into him. Hermione walked around the two agilely and faced them. She wore a puzzled look and she could tell by the looks on Ron and Harry's faces, that they never once thought about the fact that Draco was staying at Hogwarts for the holidays.

"It is a bit odd, you know," She pointed out.

"You're right Hermione," Harry said slowly. "Why is Malfoy here?"

"Shouldn't he be at his nice house with his nice family. . ." Ron said and then sniggered. "Sorry. . ."

Hermione gave him a look and snapped, "Will you be serious, Ron?" 

"Whoa, Hermione, calm down, alright?" Harry told her. "Let's go to the common room and think about this. . .It does seem a little fishy and I'd rather we talk about it where no one can hear us."

"Good idea, Harry," Hermione replied and the two of them started in the direction of the common room, leaving Ron in the middle of the hall, staring after the two.

"When will I be able to come up with brilliant ideas?" He groaned and then rolled his eyes as he shouted for them to wait up for him.

* * * *

Ron was attempting to do his Potions homework and listen to Harry and Hermione talk. Fuming quietly to himself about not doing his homework earlier and not later, he slammed his homework closed and groaned. 

"I'm so not getting anywhere!" He explained at the startled looks from his friend's faces. He sighed. "I'll have to attempt the rest later. Tonight isn't working."

"Well now you know to do it earlier, hmmm?" Hermione replied but Ron didn't raise to the bait and blinked at something seemed a little out of place in the common room.

"Ron," Harry said, noticing his friends' behavior, "Ron, what's the matter?"

"Shush," Ron whispered quietly as he walked silently to the fireplace, placing his hand on the stones, his eyes searching for something. "Something's not right. . ."

Harry and Hermione glanced at one another and both quickly went to where Ron was standing, wondering what was up. Harry gently touched Ron's shoulder but to his surprise, Ron yelped and jumped back, falling against the wall.

"Ron!" Hermione cried, ready to go to him but Ron's voice cried, "No, don't, Hermione!" and she stopped.

"What is going on?" Harry asked, confused.

Ron shook his head. "Someone's been here, Harry. Someone that isn't in Gryffindor." He replied quietly.

"They can't get in unless they know our password!" Hermione pointed out. "There is no way for anyone to get into this room otherwise."

"I'm aware of that, Hermione. But look at the fire place closely." Ron told her, standing up, and rubbing his head, wincing. "I didn't want you to come at me and help me cuz it might ruin the evidence that someone was here."

Something clicked in Harry's mind. "Floo powder?" He guessed.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, see here and here. . .that's floo powder. That isn't ordinary coal dust or whatever." He explained.

"Oh. And you saw this from where we were sitting?" Hermione asked, a skeptical tone in her voice. "I wouldn't have noticed."

Ron grimaced. "My family travels by floo powder often enough for me to know what it looks like. It even has a certain smell to it and I think that was what got my attention." He explained.

"But. . .but you can't. . .its just not possible for anyone to do it!" Hermione stammered.

Ron sighed. "I know, Hermione, I know. . . Enchantments and spells stops anyone from getting in. . .but let's face it. . ."He stopped, staring at Harry. "Your room!" He said suddenly.

The three of them did not say another word but all ran up the stairs to the boys dormitory and into the room that Harry was staying in, only to find it completely and utterly trashed.

"Someone is after you, Harry," Ron said quietly as he stopped and stared into the mirror in which a message was written on it. Hermione and Harry stood next to him Ron read the message, which seemed to be in dried mud, "_Harry Potter, you're to die just like your meddlesome parents."_

Hermione paled a bit. "Who would. . .who would do a thing like that?" She asked. "It's a threat, but not a very good one, but. . .they're getting the message out."

"I can only think of one person who wants me dead, right now." Harry said grimly.

"Um, You-know-who?" Ron asked, raising both eyebrows.

"Of course. And all his supporters as well." Harry answered.

"Oh, dear." Hermione said in a quiet voice. "Things aren't looking too good at the moment. . ."

* * * *

****

Zara: Please review! If you don't it hurts my feelings and yeah, I don't know. Just. . .um, review? pretty please? Thankies. 

And if you want me to continue, let me know in the review. . .I kinda have an idea where this is going but I'll need motivation. Even if its just one person! Thankies.

__


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here's Part or Chapter 2 of "A Plot to Kill". It doesn't really explain a lot but it's starting to pick up. . .On my part that is. . . So enjoy and please remember to review-- it'd make me happy ^^

****

Disclaimer: As usual, I don't own Harry Potter. Only the plot. Yep. So, go somewhere else for money. Thank you and good-bye. . .Oh, and like I said, enjoy the fic!

~*~*~

Hermione yet again was giving Harry a cup of hot tea, as she, Ron and Harry were in the Great Hall, near the great fire place. After realizing what had happened, Percy sent for Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall and had the young teens ushered out of the room to have it inspected.

After, of course, Dumbledore and McGonagall had questioned the three. Then the professors agreed with Percy that the three should probably go down and get some hot tea and some food, for they have been through quite a day.

"Ok, this is some holiday here," Ron muttered darkly, staring into the flames. "I mean we go to Hagrid's not only to have Harry black out on us, but something to do with You-Know-Who and then we have a nice run in with Malfoy and then to find that Harry's room was trashed with a nice message." Sarcasm was starting to appear in his tone. "Yep, a _nice_, lovely holiday we're having."

Harry and Hermione stared at him.

Ron looked up to see them staring. "What? What??" he asked. "What'd I do?"

Hermione giggled. "Nothing, Ron, nothing." She replied, as she exchanged a look with Harry.

"Sounds like you're having a wonderful day there, Potter," Came a cold voice from behind the there.

Ron yelped in surprise, throwing his cup of hot tea into the air. Horrified, both Harry and Hermione were too slow to act, but the cup of tea fell right on Draco's head. It cracked and shattered, spilling the hot tea all over the young Slytherin. 

Draco yelped and jumped back a step, hatred flashing at his eyes. He glared at Ron. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at him.

"You're going to pay for that, Weasley!" Draco snarled.

"Draco, it was an accident!" Ron snapped angrily, ready to lunge at the other boy. But he couldn't for Hermione and Harry had a hold of his sweater and held him back.

"Malfoy, I suggest you leave," Harry said, mildly. He was not scared of Malfoy and his wand, and knew that if anything happened, they'll probably end up at the hospital wing and then word would get around, and Draco would get into trouble. 

Unless of course, Professor Snape heard about it first and came up to them, then it would be their fault.

Draco knew all of this as well. And he was aware that Harry and his friends were also aware. Snarling, he put his wand away, never taking his eyes off of Ron and Harry. Hermione had edged around and was behind Draco.

"Yes, Malfoy, I suggest you leave," Hermione chimed in, smiling sweetly. "No one here to back you up, hmmm?"

"No Crabbe and Goyle? Aww, poor Draco Malfoy with out his backup to protect him," taunted Ron.

"Okay, guys, shut up, stop being mean to him," Harry told them, "we all know he can't do anything to us with out them."

Draco's lips twisted into a scowl and he stalked off, wishing he had the last word but he was planning on revenge. He'd take it out on Potter on the day that Slytherin and Gryffindor had their Quidditch match. 

Ron relaxed somewhat and sighed angrily. "I really did not mean to do that! As if I was brave enough to do it on purpose. . ." He retorted, collecting the broken pieces of glass.

"It's okay, Ron, we thought it was somewhat humorous." Harry replied, grinning.

"Up until the part he whipped out his wand," Hermione replied, rolling her eyes. "Like attacking someone in anger is going to do any help."

"Humph, anger management. . ." Ron muttered. He sighed. "I'm tired of waiting. Why can't we go to our dorms?" He asked, shifting his weight restlessly.

Hermione stared at him. "Ron," she started, "that is a very good question."

"Um, why?" Ron asked confused.

"Because, because, well, when the last time Harry's room was destroyed, looking for Tom Riddle's diary, nothing like this happened." Hermione explained. She frowned, looking at the two boys. "So, why this time, does it take the Headmaster and a Professor to look through the room?"

"Maybe they know something that we don't," Ron hazarded a guess.

"Maybe," Harry replied, "but whatever it is, I don't think I like it too much, you guys. This doesn't feel right."

"I agree with you on this one, Harry," Hermione said softly. "There is more to the story than what anyone's letting on."

"The only question is," Ron said, "what is it? What do they know that they're not telling Harry?"

The three exchanged puzzled glances, all wanting to know the answer to Ron's question.

* * * *

Draco gritted his teeth and he walked back to his common house. He was seething with anger and annoyance at Potter and his friends. How _dare_ they gang up on him and taunt him.

How _dare_ they? Do they not know who he was? Who his _father_ was? To mess with him like that, they'll regret it in the end. They'd wish they'd never meet Draco Malfoy once he was done with them.

Oh, yes, he had a plan.

Smiling evilly, he said the password and entered the Slytherin tower, a plan forming in his mind on how he was going to make famous Harry Potter and his sidekicks, pay for what they've done to him.

Oh, yes, they were going to pay.

* * * *

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger," came a voice from behind them. They turned to see Professor McGonagall standing there, careful to keep her expression neutral. "You may return to your dormitory now." She told the Gryffindors.

"So, Professor, what exactly did you and Professor Dumbledore do to our dorms?" Ron asked, beating Harry to the question. "Did you find anything?"

Professor McGonagall gave him a stern look, but Ron did his best to look innocent and curious. She then realized that Harry and Hermione were also looking at her. She sighed, realizing that if anyone had a right to know, it would be Harry and Ron for it was their room.

"Alright, follow me, if you would," She told them, also involving Hermione, knowing that the boys would tell her anyways.

She led the trio into her class room and nodded her heads at the desks. "Sit. I think this may take awhile." She told them.

Exchanging glances, the three did not protest, but sat down quietly. Professor McGonagall paced the room as she began to talk. 

"As you all know, it is impossible to enter this castle by some sort of spell or just Apparating in here." She paused, looking at Ron. "What you saw and smelled was indeed Floo Powder. I don't know how you managed to pick up on that, Mr. Weasley, but I am glad you did."

"Humph, I was attempting to do my Potions work," Ron grumbled in response. "I was concentrating on anything but that." He paused, noticing the look on Professor McGonagall's face. "Yes, Professor, I've finally learned that maybe I should do my work earlier in vacation that to wait last minute." He sighed. "After all these years. . .I've finally learned!"

Hermione couldn't help but smiling and neither could Harry or the Professor. Ron always managed to cheer the crowd up a little, even if the circumstances were a little grim.

"But Professor, how did they manage to get in here? It isn't possible, is it?" Hermione asked, tilting her head.

"Normally, no. But we checked the room and the common room and the enchantment spells were up." Professor McGonagall replied. "We still haven't found out how the culprit got through."

Ron shrugged. "Unless they're apart of members guarding and keeping the enchantments up and in check." He said, frowning.

"That is an aspect of the angle that we have not thought about, Mr. Weasley," Professor McGonagall replied, a hint of surprise and approval in her tone. "I shall discuss this further at length with Professor Dumbledore."

"Ron, you must be getting smart as the years go by!" Harry teased. 

Ron merely rolled his eyes and replied, "And trouble still is attracted to you, so I wouldn't talk, Potter!"

Professor McGonagall smiled. "Try not to worry too much, Mr. Potter," She told him. "If something is a-miss I'm sure either I or Professor Dumbledore will find it and take care of ourselves." She paused. "In the meantime, your dormitory is back to normal and we even put some spells to keep you all safe. Maybe the culprit will try something again and this time we'll catch them if they do."

"That makes me a feel tad bit better, Professor," Ron replied, "but I still have a bad feeling about this, whether or not you don't."

"I agree with Ron on this one, Professor McGonagall," Harry said slowly. "But we'll be careful from now on."

Hermione nodded her head and Professor McGonagall gave a tight smile. "I know you three will be careful, but Mr. Weasley is right. . .You attract trouble, Mr. Potter, as the bees are attracted to honey." She told them. She sighed. "But please keep your word and be careful from now on."

The three Gryffindors nodded their heads and soon after that were released to go about their daily business, and were to promise again to keep out of trouble. 

"I don't like this," Hermione said, as they made their way back to their common room, "not at all."

"You're not the only one, Hermione," Ron responded and Harry simply nodded, too focused on his own thoughts.

****

An owl flew into the Great Hall, neatly dropping a rolled up note on Harry's books. The three had decided, after checking their dorms were indeed "safe" and put together, to lounge around and do their schoolwork. Well, only Ron had a lot to do, Harry was finishing his up.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up as the letter rolled to a stop before falling over the edge of the book and onto the floor. Ron, glad to have at least some what of a distraction, looked up and asked, "Who's it from, Harry."

Harry unrolled it and replied, "Hagrid." Then he motioned his friends to come closer as he let them read what their friend wrote:

**__**

Harry,

As soon as you, Hermione and Ron get a chance, come to my house. Someone' here wanting to see and speak to you.

Hagrid

"I wonder who?" Hermione replied, a little curious.

Harry shrugged, trying to rack his brains for an answer but it was Ron who beat him to the answer, as he bent over his books again, trying to finish his homework.

"Well, it's obvious," Ron told them, ignoring their looks, "For its Sirius who wants to talk to you, Harry. And maybe Lupin. For they both are in hiding still."

Harry blinked. "Of course!" He replied. "The two probably got the news of the floo powder and my room being raided already! And want to know if I'm okay." 

"Yeah, that and your little visionary dream there talking to You-Know-Who," Ron added.

"Stop!" Hermione suddenly shouted, and both boys looked at her confused. She glared at Ron. "I don't know who you are, but you have got to stop! I usually say all the obvious facts and-and statements! Me! Not Harry, not you, me!"

Ron blinked, then a grin flickered across his face. "Oh well, then I'm thinking I'm out of character, hmm?" He said slowly.

"W-what?" Hermione stammered, now confused. She peered at Ron closely and gasped, grabbing Harry's arm. "Harry, that is not Ron!!"

Ron chuckled. "Oh, dear girl, you are so correct. . ." A voice not Ron's answered, and both Harry and Hermione jumped out of their seats, utterly confused and a little scared. "I am not Ron. . .Hardly at all. He's been missing for awhile now. . ."

"But- but that's not possible!" Hermione protested, trying to figure it out. "We would've noticed by now that you weren't Ron. . .And- and he would have figured out the floo powder!"

Ron's face broke into a grin. "Of course. You almost had me fooled there, Miss Granger. . .If you hadn't gotten suspicious of Ron being so smart all of a sudden. . .None of this would have happened."

"Hold on a minute," Harry suddenly said. "I'm curious as to know. . .Are you on my side or the opposing side?"

Ron's grin broke even wider. "Why, Mr. Potter, I'm on your side!" Came the shocking reply.

* * *

Hagrid poured his two guests some hot tea and handed them the cups. He looked over, wondering how Harry was going to take this sudden news.

"You don't think Sirius would become over zealous and come out a little early, do you think, Mr. Lupin?" Ron asked, trying to steady his hands so he could hold the tea cup without shaking too much.

Lupin glanced over at Ron. He raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, he was a bit excited over this plan, indeed. . ."He said, then sighed. "Yes, I think he might come out a little too early."

"Either that or Hermione would have figured it out," Ron said thoughtfully. He sighed and set his cup back down; he had no such luck in keeping his hands steady.

"Ron, please try to drink your tea," Lupin said softly. "You need the strength; you've been out for a while and I didn't think you were going to be out that long."

Ron nodded and picked up his tea again.

"Can he eat somethin', Lupin?" Hagrid asked, from the fire place, boiling some more water, knowing he was about to have more guests.

Lupin shook his head. "No, I suggest not. He might not be able to handle it if he tried." He answered, feeling sorry for the red-head, who looked pale and a little sick. "I didn't think that this would you effect this badly, Ron, other wise I wouldn't have suggested it. I'm sorry."

Ron gulped some of his tea and shook his head slowly. "No, no, Mr. Lupin, it's quite alright, I agreed with the plan even when you said what could happen." He replied back. "I made the choice, so it isn't really any one's fault."

Lupin smiled at the red-headed boy, having grown fond of him over the past couple of days. He thought Ron had grown up since their last couple of meanings. He wasn't sure what it was, but something did seem different about Ron and it was a good change in Lupin's opinion. 

Ron set his tea down and stirred a little, thinking. He knew his mother hadn't approved of the plan that Lupin presented to her and wished that Ron did not agree to do it. Yet Ron had a feeling that he had to do it and he took up the opportunity and agreed. Yet Sirius got to be with Harry and deep down inside, Ron was jealous. He was Harry's best friend and the two had been through the thick and the thin. 

"You okay, there, Ron?" Lupin asked, noticing his sudden silence.

"I'm feeling a little bit better, if that's what you're wondering," Ron replied, sighing a little.

"That's good but I meant are you okay, as in is anything bothering you as of late?" 

"Well. . .sort of. But it's stupid," Ron said, lamely, feeling stupid for saying anything at all.

"Tell me, Ron, please." Lupin requested softly. "It might help you to get it off your chest and off your mind some."

Ron bit his lip. "It's just that, I miss Harry. And Hermione, of course. But still, Sirius got to be with him, as he pretended to be me. And it just feels weird. Maybe I'm jealous, but I know I have nothing to be jealous of-- Sirius is Harry's godfather, he has every right to be with him." He said all in one breath.

Lupin smiled a little, knowing it took Ron a lot of courage to say what he felt in front of someone he only knew a little about yet was trusting of. But Ron also started to learn and know who Lupin was over the past few weeks and he knew that Ron no longer feared him like he did at first. Though the teen boy never said it, he was afraid of the older man. Yet a bond came between them and Lupin wouldn't change it for anything.

"Ron, you are Harry's best friend," Lupin said, slowly, "He wouldn't want to drop you or lose you for anything. He cares very deeply for you and as you for him. That's why your guys' friendship is rare and special."

"Yer like two peas in a pod," Hagrid added, as he glanced out the window. "Usually, nothin' separates the two of you." He paused. "And 'Ermione, she's one of a kind too."

Ron smiled. He felt a little better. "Yeah, you two are right. I guess I worry a little too much." He replied.

Lupin laughed. "Ron, m'dear boy, you worry more than a 'little' at times!" He told the puzzled boy.

Ron shrugged. "Well, Harry's the brave one, Hermione's the logical book-worm one who knows everything," he grinned to show he was joking yet it was true. "And I'm the worry wart of the party."

That sent Lupin and Hagrid into a roar of laughter for Ron had summed up himself and his friends in a nutshell. Of course, he'd know best for he was apart of it, and knew how everyone was.

Suddenly, there was knock on the door and all three heads turned to stare. Ron took a deep breath, knowing it was Harry and the rest. Hagrid set his tea kettle down and made his way towards the door. Lupin sat calmly and waited.

"Who's there?" Hagrid called out his usual calling.

"Hagrid, it's Harry, Hermione and. . .Ron but Ron isn't Ron and well, he's," Harry replied and his voice lowered, "he's Sirius."

Lupin and Ron both looked at one another and rolled their eyes, knowing that Sirius had come out a little early. Ron just smiled and Lupin sighed a little, knowing he was going to have to talk to his friend about this sometime later.

"Well, 'ello Harry, Hermione," Hagrid replied, as he opened his door. He nodded at Ron's image, knowing it was really Sirius but had to keep it up for other eyes could be watching. And listening. "And Ron." 

"Hagrid, Lupin, Ron," Sirius replied, shutting the door behind him. "If you all bet that I came out a little too early. . .You all won, you know."

"Of course we all knew," Ron replied back. "Sirius, both Lupin and I have decided you were a little too excited about this in the beginning."

Sirius blinked and everyone watched him turn himself back into him and out of Ron's body. He merely shrugged and grinned. "Well, why not? I haven't spent anytime with my Harry!" He answered, drawing the other boy into a hug.

Hermione was watching the real Ron and noticed that he seemed a little pale. She narrowed her eyes at him, thoughtfully, trying to understand what part he played in. He noticed and he gave her a small, shy smile.

She grinned and leapt at him, giving him a hug. "It is good to see you, Ron," She told him. "The real you! Are you okay? What's going on?"

Ron held a hand up too his head. "Whoa, Hermione, you're making my head worse!" He told her. Then he looked up at Harry, who was gazing at him. "Hi, Harry. . .I know we tell each other everything. . ."He looked down, biting his lip, "But I promised Lupin and Sirius that I'd not tell you anything until now."

Harry stood there stunned. He sensed that Ron had changed but he wasn't sure about this change. He stood there and then replied, "Well. . .I'll forgive you. . .As long as you all tell me what is going on and who plays what part in this whole ordeal!"

Ron grinned. "You know that's a deal." He responded with. He glanced at Lupin and Sirius. "He does have the right to know everything as of late and what is going on." He paused, looking up. "Cuz I know I would if my best friend wasn't my best friend but someone else. . ."

Lupin laughed. "We get the point, Ron." He told him. Then turning to Harry and Hermione, he said, "Have a seat and some tea. This is some what of a long tale to tell but its all worth the wait."

Hermione and Harry sat down next to Ron; they have missed him as much as he missed them. And the bond that they had was stronger than before, Lupin noticed and smiled to himself. For they would need one another before the week gave in to the end. 

__

Their bond and their friendship is the key factor in all this, Lupin thought as he began his part of the story. "Well, it started in early summer, when you all got out of Hogwarts for the holiday. . ."

__

Otherwise, if they're bond isn't as strong as it portrays, then all is lost, Lupin thought and hoped that he was right about these three teens.

~*~*~

You like? You think it's stupid? Well, don't review if you think it's stupid...Just um, yeah. So I'm thinking the next chapter WILL explain a lot. Hopefully. ^^

Thanks for reading and please do a review ^^ Please??


End file.
